


Memory

by Sachiela



Series: The Succulent [5]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Flashback scene, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating for Kevin's mild language because I'm paranoid, Succubus Edd, but was a lot of fun to write them starting to get along before the events in Racing Forward, pure fluff, that takes about half the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of my "Edd is a succubus" series.</p>
<p>Edd gets a call from his mother while cleaning the house. Kevin shows up just in time to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my story Racing Forward and the Succulent Series. This, and all stories that follow, is based off a list of 100 prompts I found by browsing online.
> 
> Also, all pieces are dated here in the notes for continuity's sake.
> 
> This piece takes place on November 11, 2003. This is a about two weeks after Haunted. This takes place during their Junior year of high school.

Edd was cleaning the house from top to bottom today. Every nook and cranny would be spotless. His mother had called earlier in the day stating they might be able to come home for a visit in a day or two, depending on how their schedules worked out. They might even be able to go out for lunch together. 

For both Edd and his mother, it was easier to be around one another if there were more people around. With other people around, their natures didn't feel like they were competing for the same person's attention and flare up as often as they would if they all stayed home. He knew it was hard on his father it was when they stayed home.

As he finished running the duster over the top of the ceiling fan in the living room, he heard the phone start ringing. He hopped down from the step-stool and picked up the cordless phone by the couch on the third ring.

"Greetings, oh! Hello, Mother," Edd said, smile growing on his face at the sound of his mother's voice. Even if their natures clashed, he still loved her and wished she could be around more frequently. "Oh. Oh, yes, of course." The smile vanished from his face. "No, please don't trouble yourself with that. I understand. I love you both, as well." He had somehow managed to keep his voice upbeat until he pressed the 'end' button on the phone. Placing the phone back in its cradle, he found himself blinking tears out of his eyes.

"Goodness, what is wrong with me?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes to remove the moisture. It wasn't like this had never happened before. His parents had backed out of plans many times. It wasn't just what Edd was that kept them away, after all. They traveled all over the country to help people. If either of them were called in to work, they would always drop everything to help. "Truly, I am being foolish. They will try to visit again soon." 

Saying the words out loud made them feel hollow. How long had it been since he had last seen them? They had come back to the house before, but nearly always while he was at school for the day. Thinking back on it, it had been over a year since they had spent any time together.

"Foolish," he muttered.

There was a knock on the door, startling Edd so much that he nearly dropped his duster. "One moment!" he called as he made his way over. Opening the door, he was surprised to see his boyfriend on the step. "Kevin, what brings you by? I thought you were going shopping with your family."

"We got done early. Bridget didn't need as much stuff as Mom thought she did," Kevin replied, watching Edd carefully for a moment. "Are you all right, Double D?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I am quite well." He tried to smile, but he knew it didn't look very convincing. "Would you like to come in?"

Kevin stepped inside quickly, toeing his shoes off as he closed the door behind him. "What happened? Did you stub your toe or something while cleaning up?"

Edd desperately wanted to latch on to that suggestion and say it was true, that he was just suffering minor physical pain, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to Kevin like that. Kevin had been completely honest with him since before their relationship started and Edd owed him the same courtesy. 

"Hey, Edd." Kevin gently placed an arm on the other boy's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Turning to face his boyfriend fully, Edd quickly tucked his head down to bury it in Kevin's neck, gripping his shirt tightly. Kevin's arm wrapped around him. It wasn't fair that his parents could back out of plans like this all the time and leave him alone. What was he supposed to do without them? Weren't parents supposed to be around to guide their children? "My parents will not be returning home this week," he said softly, trying to hold back his tears, but his efforts were futile at best. He gasped a shuddering breath and collapsed fully against the jock.

"Hey, man, it's okay. It's okay. I got you," Kevin murmured, rubbing his hands up and down the thin back. "Did they say when they would be able to come by? It's been awhile since you've seen them, right?"

Edd shook his head, rubbing his face against Kevin's shirt. It was comforting, the redhead's scent. "Mother said she would call again if their plans changed once more." His mind began to wander as he pushed thoughts of his parents away. He didn't want to dwell on them right now. Maybe when the pain faded some he would be able to sort through his conflicting emotions, but everything felt too raw at the moment. Edd found himself biting back a chuckle as an odd sense of deja vu came over him.

"What's up?" Kevin asked, still holding on to him. He must have sensed a change in Edd's demeanor.

"This is how you found me, is it not, at the start of last summer?" Edd replied, finally lifting his face from Kevin's shirt. "My apologies you keep seeing me like this."

Kevin frowned and pulled Edd's beanie down over his eyes, ignoring his cry of protest. "It's not something you need to apologize for, dork. Shit happens."

Edd smiled softly as he fixed his hat. Maybe Kevin didn't know what he was doing, but he always managed to lift Edd's spirits. It had been the same back then, too. 

*~*

Kevin looked as though he had an important question, but never did get around to asking when Edd opened the door in tears.

Edd, for his part, had stared at the former bully in shock. He had been expecting Ed or Eddy to be at his door, not Kevin. Turning bright red, he had stammered out an apology and was starting to close the door when Kevin reached forward. Edd had flinched, anticipating violence, but was flabbergasted when Kevin had pulled him in for a hug instead.

"K-Kevin?" Edd stuttered out, scared to glance up. What kind of expression would be on his face? 

The jock didn't say anything at first, instead opting to give him a quick pat on the back and letting him go. "Do you...wanna come over to my place for a bit, play some video games or something?" he asked, not looking directly at him. 

Not knowing what else to say to such a request, Edd replied, "I am not very proficient at video games."

Kevin grinned slightly, appearing to be more comfortable with a normal response from Edd. "No worries. I can try to teach ya or something. Or we can watch a movie."

"My apologies if this sounds ungrateful for your offer, but why?"

Shrugging, Kevin's gaze moved back down to the ground. "If you don't want to, it's no big deal."

Edd reached up and fiddled with the edge of his beanie. "I...I did not mean to imply I would not want to."

"So...that's a yes?" Kevin wheedled, turning sideways in the doorway, as if ready to leave.

"I...that is...um...y-yes," Edd said, struggling to make sense of what was happening. Why would Kevin ever willingly invite him over? This wasn't some kind of set up, was it?

Even if it would end badly for him, Edd thought as he shook his head and followed Kevin out of his house and across the cul-de-sac, he wanted to give Kevin the benefit of the doubt. It had been years since the jock had gotten into any fights with anyone but Eddy, and (if Edd was honest with himself) Eddy was the main instigator of those tussles anyway.

Kevin's mother had welcomed him with open arms and a near bone-crushing hug before sending him to the living room where Kevin was setting up some kind of racing game. They played a few rounds, Kevin learning just how horrible Edd was at these games, but Edd couldn't bring himself to relax. It wasn't that he felt threatened in Kevin's house, but it felt so loud. He could hear Kevin's mother making something in the kitchen and his sister was upstairs somewhere playing thumping music. After the near constant silence of his own house, it was deafening. 

Unconsciously, he started to curl up in his seat, trying to make himself as small as possible. He appreciated Kevin for the distraction from his own distress earlier, but part of him was beginning to wish he had stayed home instead. He could feel his already frayed control becoming tattered around the edges.

"You cold or something?" Kevin asked suddenly, startling Edd out of his thoughts.

Edd shook his head quickly. "No, sorry, I am quite all right. Shall we play again?" It would be rude to leave so soon after arriving. 

Kevin sighed, placing his controller on the coffee table, and Edd began to fear he had said something horrible. "Kevin, I--"

"You didn't have to come over if you didn't want to," the redhead interrupted. "You can leave if you want."

Floundering for a moment, Edd tried to wrap his head around the conversation, not sure where it had come from. "I-I do apologize, Kevin, but I did not mean to make it seem like I do not want to be here. It is just..."

Kevin placed his forearms on his thighs at stared at the paused screen. "Just, what?" he asked, voice sounding disappointed to Edd's ears.

"It is just...I spend most of my days by myself at home. My parents are very busy so I rarely see them and I have no siblings," Edd explained, hoping it was enough for Kevin to understand.

"What does that have to do with coming over here?" Apparently not.

Picking at the edges of his beanie, looked around the room to find inspiration on how to word his thoughts without sounding offensive. "I am used to my house being quiet most of the time. Here it is...not quiet."

Kevin was silent for a lot while and Edd began debating if he should just make his excuses and leave while he could. When he had finally made up his mind to do so, he was startled by Kevin standing up and turning off the television. The redhead then began unplugging and wrapping up the cords to his console. "Kevin?" Edd inquired softly. Had he finally made him angry?

"I can bring this over to your place and we can play there, if you want," Kevin replied. He looked over at Edd's befuddled expression and made one of his own. "I mean, if you have a TV I can hook this up to?"

"I-I do," Edd stammered, blushing lightly. Kevin was willing to carry everything over to Edd's house to make him more comfortable? It was...incredibly sweet. "But you should not trouble yourself--"

"If it was going to 'trouble' me, I wouldn't have brought it up, dork," Kevin said with a smirk. Edd found himself relaxing slightly. Kevin was acting like his normal self again.

Helping Kevin gather the controllers and make sure there were no dangling cords, Edd smiled in return. "Thank you, Kevin."

The jock looked like he was about to say something, but shook his head and muttered "Dork," under his breath, heading to the kitchen to let his mother know where they were going. 

"All right, but you both better be over here in three hours for dinner, all right? No excuses," Kevin's mother said when Edd looked ready to do just that.

Edd could only smile politely and nod, recognizing some of Kevin's personality in her. "Of course."

*~*

"You know," Kevin said lightly, pulling Edd out of his thoughts as they sprawled together on the couch. "I think I had come over to ask you out on a date."

Edd's head shot up from his resting position on Kevin's chest. "You did not!"

Kevin laughed, pulling Edd's beanie down to cover his green eyes. "Yeah. Wasn't even sure if you'd say yes or anything, though, so it was kinda a relief to not have to ask. And besides," he pulled Edd back down and gave him a quick kiss, "I like how things turned out just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> So...I am so sorry about the gap in posting. I have had this written for a few months at least. It just got a little lost on the machine. 
> 
> I also have the next 4 parts written at this time, so as a Christmas present, I'll do my best to post one up over the next few days. And if I can get one more part written, I'll be extremely happy, as that one is the Christmas one-shot for the current 'year' in the story. 
> 
> Any and all feedback is encouraged! I would love to know what you guys think so far.
> 
> This will take place over the course of 6 years. 2003-2009. If anyone wants me to go into detail of why I have these dates, please let me know and I'll be happy to explain.


End file.
